The Forbidden Fruit
by readwritelove1843
Summary: I could have done a million things differently. I could have made the right decision and not be in this mess. Then again, good decisions never make good stories.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bella_****_'_****_s Point of View_**

"You cannot fucking do this to me!" I yell pacing Mr. Lanner's office. Mr. Lanner is the principle of this God-Forsaken school. I'm telling you, making a girl wear the same boring clothes day after day is pure torture.

"Isabella, it is either you take this extra class, or you go to jail," he said nonchalantly. I give him a glare before pinching the bridge of my nose. Wasn't senior year suppose to be full of half-days and experimentation? Not a full schedule for classes.

"I didn't even do anything!" I lie finally sitting in the black chair. Mr. Lanner's eyes wandered from the paperwork on his desk to my breasts. Typical.

"Bella, I saw you and Alice smoking behind the school. Now, I'm not sure what you were smoking, and I don't care to know. However, you find yourself in a sticky situation. You either take the extra classes, or I'll call the police. I'm assuming your father wouldn't be ecstatic about his daughter ending up behind bars?" _Fucking bastard._

"Isn't senior year supposed to be fun?" I ask him kicking the side of his desk. Usually I was always able to wiggle my way out of these situations one way or another. This time I didn't see that happening. Mostly because Mr. Lanner really wanted to win those new computers, and in order to do that he needed at least 80% of the kids in English to pass the final exam with a B, or higher.

"You broke more than a school rule. Bella, regular cigarettes don't smell like yours did." He knew what Alice and I were smoking. He wasn't a complete moron. "Are you going to take the deal or not?" He questioned leaning back in the chair, probably to get a better view of my legs. A blackmailing principle that sounded pretty hot in my head. I looked at him again giving a sigh.

Since I didn't want to please him and say yes, I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked his desk with my black tie up shoe.

"Stop."

I kicked it again.

"Stop."

I kicked it again.

"Stop!" This time there was more power in his voice.

I kicked it again.

"Are you going to give me an answer or just sit here and kick my desk all damn day?" He yelled making me smirk slightly. Mr. Lanner was easy to irritate. I looked at my shoe contemplating kicking his desk on more time.

"Fine. I'm assuming you're sticking me in Mr. Cullen's English, and History class?" He shook his head getting to his feet to escort me to the classroom.

**_Edwards Point of View_**

****"…Afterwards Queen of France and Duchess of Suffolk, were the only daughters who survived. Henry VIII is said, on authority, which has not been traced farther back than Paolo Sarpi, to be destined –" I was cut off by a loud knock at the door. I stopped what I was saying to the class and shivered when I saw the front row of girls following me with their eyes.

"Come in!" I yell, not feeling the need to open the door. I already knew who it was. Mr. Lanner had made it a point to come check up on his most recent hire.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" _Yes, actually you are. _

"Of course not," I lied

"Well, good, Miss Swan come in," he called. A girl with long brunette hair walked into my classroom. She was scowling at Mr. Lanner. I wouldn't blame her. Her brown eyes locked with mine, and she raised her eyebrow.

_Oh, this was the girl that was caught smoking a joint at the back of the school. _She wore the same outfit as everyone other girl in this classroom: a dark blue and grey checkered pleat skirt, hers seemed to be ten times shorter. Her socks were pulled up to her knees, and her shirt buttons were popped open showing off her cleavage. I felt my bottom half stir. The girl gave me a slight smirk before finally looking away. This could not be good.

"Take a seat, Miss Swan," she sneered at Mr. Lanner, yet took the seat directly in front of me.

"I am Mr. Cullen," I introduce myself. She gives a smile crossing her legs.

"I know who you are." Her voice was low, yet sexy.

"Right," I say clearing my throat. "Mr. Lanner?" I looked over to Mr. Lanner who was looking over at Bella. Her chest, more like it. "Mr. Lanner," I say louder.

"Yes, of course, I'll be going now." He made no effort to move.

"You were going?" I prodded.

"Right, right…" He said, walking back towards the door.

_Pervert. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bella_****_'_****_s Point of View_**

****"Isabella, this" Mr. Cullen set my paper on my desk, "is not historical. It's what you did last week." He looked more than annoyed. I'd been in his class for a little over a week and I'd managed to piss him off in about ten different ways.

"Last weekend was history, therefore, it's historical." I was being a smartass, something I learned he didn't appreciate. Every girl in this school wanted him because he was _oh so _attractive. I thought they were lying until I saw him. He made my panties drip with just that low sexy voice. It was ten times better when he was flustered. From the moment I saw him I knew I wanted him. I always get what I want in the end.

"Miss Swan, you can't write about that." His voice was full of authority.

"And why the _hell _not?" I added the curse word to get him going. He didn't like young women cursing. There was a lot of things I do he wouldn't approve of.

"Because I am saying you can't." He argued with me in front of a classroom, which was full.

"And I'm saying you should ask someone if last week was in the past. Do you know what their answer will be? They will say 'yes,' they will not tell you it is the present. If you think last weekend was the present and not history, well, you're a gosh darn good history teacher. Right?" I said sarcastically.

"Isabella, I don't appreciate you talking this way in my classroom."

"And I don't appreciate being in this classroom, I mean, seriously would it kill them to put more windows in here? I feel like I'm going to do an episode of 'Prison Break' in here." I heard a few girls behind me giggle uncontrollably.

"Isabella, this is not drama class," he said sternly.

"Well, apparently it's not History either, Mr. Last week is todays future."

"Isabella, stop."

"And who want's to know about how people went to the toilet eighteen hundred years ago anyway? History sucked…"

"Isabella, stop."

"…And what's with girl's fashion sense back then, seriously, they look like the Virgin Mary, 'legs are not to be shown!' they would say…"

"Isabella…"

"And another thing, why would women wear umbrella's under their dressed? Why? Were huge Asses the trend back then or something?

"Isabella!" Mr. Cullen shouts sounding exasperated. His bright green eyes were trained on my face.

"Yes?" I ask, innocently.

"I asked you to stop." I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"And what are _you _going to do about it?" I watched his jaw clench as he took three steps towards the white board.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone, class dismissed, Isabella I want to have a talk with you." I watched everyone pile out of the classroom while I sat in the front row of the class, an evil smirk spreading across my face. My plan worked. Mr. Cullen followed the last person to the door before flinging it shut. It was just he and I now. Edward took a seat on the desk directly next to mine.

"What's going on with you?" He questions suddenly. I raise my eyebrow as if I have no idea what he's talking about. "I looked up your transcript, you're a straight A student, and you're handing in papers worthy of a D." I leaned closer to the desk pushing my breasts together slightly.

"Maybe I'm just not that good at History." Mr. Cullen stifled an eye roll. "Nothing is going on," I answer deciding it was better to give him a straight answer. "It's a new class, I'm still getting the feel for it. I like to take a feel around before I get comfortable with things." I added. His eyes were still trained on my face.

That was going to have to change.

I got up from the small desk I was sitting in to walk over to his desk. It wasn't filled with pictures. _No family. _He didn't wear a ring, or a ring line. _Not married, nor has he ever been. _A Nickolas Sparks book was sitting next to a pile of tests. _A romantic? _I tore my gaze away from his things sitting on top of his desk letting my legs part slightly.

That got him.

**_Edward_****_'_****_s Point of View_**

****I don't even know why I asked her to stay after class. Usually I wouldn't even bother with students like this. Straight A, to a D, she's acting out, wants attention because daddy just doesn't give her enough. It's typical behavior for girls in a school like this. It's the most prestigious boarding school in the East Coast, but normally mommy and daddy don't come to visit until end of term.

I guess Mr. Lanner is rubbing off on me. Isabella got to her feet wondering over to my desk. I wondered for a moment what she was doing until she sat on my desk, her legs parting slightly. _Was that intentional? _I didn't have time to ponder the thought. Her skirt flew up a bit my eyes landing between her thighs.

Blue lace.

_Shit, I__'__m a fucking pervert. _

"Isabella-"

"Bella." She corrected me.

"Fine, Bella. I expect you to turn in papers that exceed my expectations. You're a smart girl, don't _feel _around for anything. Do the course work, and pass this class. And the behavior you are showing in here is unacceptable. I will not tolerate the back talking, or the sassy comments." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And what if I enjoy being sassy?" She questions innocently. I ran my fingers through my bronze hair.

"I will not accept it. Talking to me that way will earn you detention for a month. You don't seem to give any of your other teachers this kind of grief. Why are you giving me such a hard time?" I watched a smile play at her lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" She questions leaning forward giving me a perfect view of her cleavage. I felt my bottom half stir.

"Excuse me? I don't get what you're-"

I was cut off by a loud shrill. Isabella jumped slightly at the sound of the phone.

"Hold on." Bella shrugged as I answer the phone. "Hello?"

_"__Hey Edward.__"_

"Hello, Tanya."

_"__So I walk talking with Jane and Alec and they say dinner at eight will be great.__"_

_ "_Tonight?"

_Yes, of course tonight silly. Oh! I have great news, I packed all my stuff and all I need to do it-__"_

"Your stuff?"

_"__Yes, Edward. What else was I suppose to do?__"_

_ "_Keep it at your house?"

_"__I live with you now.__"_

"And when did this happen?"

"_My God, Edward, we were talking about it last night. Remember the conversation we had bout how younger girl__'__s get violated and how-__"_

Drone…

_"…__My grandmother did the same?__"_

"The phone went fuzzy, can you start again?"

_"__While I was talking about how nice it was of Betty to bring over her baby to-__"_

I want to listen, really I do. My brain and ears just tend to tune her out when unwanted information gets installed. I have to work on my listening techniques.

_"__So it that a yes?__"_

"Err, yes, yes of course."

_Great, I__'__ll have the movers come over to my apartment in three days. I love you.__"_

"Err, okay then, Tanya, bye."

"_I love you, Edward.__"_She insisted. I guess that's the cue for me to say it back.

"I love you to, Tanya."

"No you don't." Bella said matter-of-factly as I shut my phone. I gave her a slight glare.

"Excuse me?" She had no right to tell me if I loved someone. I love Tanya, who the hell was she to suggest otherwise?

"You do not love this, Tanya bore." She picked up the book on my desk flipping over to read the summary of the book.

"And how do you know this? Tanya is not a bore." I felt the need to defend her in front of this student.

"I know this from you." She didn't bother to look up at me only continuing to read the summary. She seemed nonchalant by the conversation, while I was pissed off about it.

"You didn't have to say anything, it's written all over your face. You think she's the most boring person who ever lived. Kind of like Harry Potter was _"__The boy who lived__"_Tanya is '_the bore who lived.__"_ She reads? She doesn't strike me as someone who reads.

"No I do not." I got to my feet snatching the book from her fingers.

"Have you seen your face when she's talking to you on the phone? You were staring at my tits the entire time." She informs me snatching the book back to read the title before setting it back down.

"Pardon me?" _Was I really staring at her tits the entire time I was talking with Tanya? Fuck, I really am a pervert. _

"You weren't even paying attention to her, because you think she's a complete and utter bore." Bella crossed her legs hiding her blue lace panties.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I hissed feeling the anger reaching its boiling point.

"Don't I?" She challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Bella, I need to hurry this up. Even if a student has been terribly rude, I have never asked them to stay after class before-"

"Then why'd you ask me?" She didn't give me time to finish the sentence. She had me there, _why _did I ask her to stay after class? "Because obviously I'm not your worst student in here, I've seen how you look at Mike Newton, you completely despise him." God, how did she know these things?

"Bella-"

"Listen, I'll leave you and T.B aka Tanya Bore, to go wherever you're going tonight, and I'll try to behave myself tomorrow, goodbye Mr. Cullen." She stood up picking up her school bag. "That book, sounds like bullshit by the way," she said walking towards the door of the classroom. "You want a really good read pick up Gerald's Game." With that she was off.

I realized I was staring at her ass the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bella_****_'_****_s Point of View_**

****"You know what, Alice, I just _really _like you-you-your eyessss," I slurred. Alice and I were past the point of no return. We'd had one too many drinks at the club like we did most weekends. Fake I.D's work wonders.

"Ha, I _know _aren't the just the coolest?" She slurred back linking her arm through mine. Normally this was something she did just to do it, this time it was to help her keep her balance.

"Yea give 'em to me!" I poked her cheek erupting in a fit of giggles. "We need to sit," I whisper. We both plopped down on the sidewalk the world spinning round and round.

"No!" She answered finally. "Hey look, a jeep!" I shouted getting to my feet.

"Jeep, jeep!" Alice yelled running to the middle of the road.

"Shhhhh, Alice! It's a Jeep!" I tugged her arm, as the Jeep came to a screeching stop. Tyler Crowley decided it would be fun to throw a massive party at his Dad's mansion on Stanford Street. His dad was gone for the week on business. We went there straight after school. Party, Bella & Alice equals a major hangover. "Oh. My. God. The Jeep!" Alice yelled hitting the hood of the jeep.

"Jeep, Jeep!" I call out grabbing a beer bottle from Alice's purse. A muscular man, hopped out of his jeep walking right to us.

"Muscle Man!" Alice screamed. The only thought I could form was _hot muscle man, hot muscle man. _Because this man was hot in every sense of the word. His muscles had muscles.

"Err, are you girls alright?" He asked, his eyebrows frowning, whilst he was scratching the back of his head. He was trying to figure out what to do. He looked around looking for another car, or maybe a cab. Since it was almost midnight, there were no other cars on the road except him.

"Just come a little closer, Mr. Muscle Man, and you won't get hurt!" Alice screamed out of nowhere. Mr. Muscle man jumped back, then quickly came closer to Alice. Alice tilted his head so she could whisper in his ear. "…Are drunk," she whispered, then we both burst out laughing.

"Err, yeah, now, do you girl's have anyway of getting home? Or can you call your parents to pick you up?"

"AND IIII-E-IIII, WILL. ALL-WAYS. LOVE. YOU-E-O-OWWWWWW, WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU! –OWWWWWW," Alice and I started singing together swaying side to side.

"Okay, guess not. Jasper!" He yelled.

"Oh, who's Jas-per?" Alice slurred. A man the same height as Mr. Muscle man came out of the jeep and walked up to us as well. "Day-um," Alice licked her lips. It was like she was looking at the best dessert on the table. "Hi! I'm Alice! And this is my best friend in the entire world Bella!"

"Um, hey. Emmett what are we doing here?" Japer questions. He was looking from Alice to me as if he was trying to figure something out. Probably our age, because we were both dressed like we were in our twenties.

"We can't just leave them like this," he gestured a hand towards us. We wave enthusiastically with huge grins, and they waved awkwardly back. "They're two young, hot, girls. What if they get raped of some shit?"

"What do you suggest we do? Throw them in the back seat and just wait for them to sober up?" Muscle Man shrugged his should and gave a rather sheepish smile. "You've got to be fucking with me man?" He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "We can just call the cops, have them take them somewhere to sober up."

"NO!" Alice and I screamed together.

"Dude, just pick up the pixie, and I'll pick up the other one. They'll sober up, and go home."

"Excuse me, Mr. Muscle man!" Alice's arm shot up, like she was asking a question to a teacher.

"Err, yes?"

"I would just like to say that, 'Pixie' and 'The Other One' is not our names. Who do you think you are Mr. Muscle man! You can't just do that, oh my God I hate you Mr. Muscle Man. I-I-I-" Alice burst out crying, and I started laughing hysterically. They both exchanged looks. With a sigh Jasper came over, and tossed Alice over his shoulder.

**_One Hour Later_**

****"Bella," I heard a voice. "Oh Bella." There it was again, only this time it was accompanied by the shove of a shoulder. I rolled over giving a groan. "Bella, get up!" She hit me again causing my eyes to open.

"Ah! Fuck, Alice. Don't fucking hit me!" I yell rubbing my eyes. _Where are we? What happened last night?_

"We have a _slight _problem," I finished rubbing my eyes letting them lazily open. "I think we've been kidnapped." I looked around the room seeing nothing but darkness. _Fucking hell. _

"Just turn on a light or something," I say falling off the bed with a thud. "Ow," I groan feeling the walls. "FUCK!" I yell hitting what felt like a dresser before finding the light. "If we have been kidnapped at least they gave us a good room." Alice gives a slight chuckle linking her arm through mine.

"Next step, find a bathroom, cause I think I need to barf," she explained. "Just be quiet. We've been kidnapped." I rolled my eyes slowly opening the door. We _haven__'__t _been kidnapped; we probably hitched a ride with someone at the party to sleep it off.

"Cost clear. Pee-operation a go," Alice whispered motioning for me to come along.

"Alice, you're such a spaz." We walk slowly down the dark hallway feeling the walls for any kind of switch. "Alice did you hear that?" I question grabbing her arm. We haven't been kidnapped but this entire situation is sketchy. "Fuck I left my pepper spray in the room. Wait was my purse even in the room?" I question more to myself.

"Okay. We'll punch first and ask questions later." I held back a laugh seeing a figure in the dark. Alice and I both let out girlish screams accompanied by swinging our fists.

"Fucking hell!" The man yelled. "Japer turn on a fucking light!" He yelled. Suddenly the hallway was no longer darkness, it was bright. _Too bright. _

"Oh, thank God, Mr. Muscle Man." Alice said taking deep breaths clutching onto my arm. I glanced at the two men remembering them as the jeep men.

"My name isn't 'Mr. Muscle Man' it's Emmett." Muscle man announced crossing his arms.

"Sure, sure, Mr. Muscle Man," Alice says waving him off. "Okay, now, what the hell are we doing here?" She put her hands on her hips.

"What were you two doing drunk in the street?" A blonde questioned coming into the hallway. "And I'm guessing you are under age?" She said matter-of-factly. Alice glared at her like a little kid getting in trouble.

"How do you know we're underage?" Alice questions.

"When I said to call the cops to let you two sleep it off somewhere you about had a heart attack. And this one kept rambling about her 'sweet eighteenth' birthday party next year." Jasper announced leaning against the wall. "Then your friend started crying cause I mentioned the cops again."

"It's Bella," I corrected him automatically.

"Okay, Bella, and Alice, I'm Jasper, this is Emmett," He motioned to each person in the hallway. "Now, do you have your parents number's so they can come pick you up?"

"We are _not _calling our parents. Her parents are on some extravagant vacation, and my dad is the police chief here. If he found out I would be in _so _much shit, then you guys would be too for taking us while we were intoxicated."

"Well, then, what were you guys thinking of doing?" Jasper questioned still sounding rather unamused.

"Umm, maybe Bella and I could crash here till tomorrow?" Alice suggested. "Now that we know you're not kidnappers who intend to rape us. By the way where are our purses?" She questioned off topic.

"No way Pixie." He answered the first half. "Purses are hanging up." He pointed to the coat rack.

"Oh come on, please? We'll be gone by tomorrow. We can't show up to the dorms this late." I begged looking up at the clock.

"I doubt you're in college." Muscle man rolled his eyes.

"Boarding school." I corrected him shrugging my shoulders. "We've all got mommy and daddy issues. Moving on," I knew that was his next question by the look in his eyes.

"Whatever, you _have _to be gone by tomorrow. No way am I explaining to my girlfriend why I have two half-dressed seventeen year olds in my house." Mr. Muscle man said.

"Sure, sure," Alice said, as Jaspers phone rang.

"Wait one sec, it's Edward." Jasper said.

"Hey Ed. Yes, we were on our way there, but Emmett and I found two _really _drunk seventeen year old girls on the side walk. Emmett didn't want them to get raped and then they passed out. We brought them back to our place, and they ended up beating the shit out of Emmett, so you know, nothing _that _interesting happened." Jasper glared at us. Obviously he was being sarcastic. Alice and I gave a shrug.

"Could've happened to anyone," Alice said, sticking her nose up in the air.

"I don't know. One of them said something about a boarding school. Hold on. Any chance you two go to St. Bridget's?" Alice and I exchanged glances.

"Yes?" It came out like more of a question.

"They said they're names were Alice, and… shit. What was your name again?" He questioned looking directly at me.

"Bella."

"Yea, Alice and Bella. They were-" All of a sudden I heard a loud roaring from the other end of the phone. "Edward, calm down… what? No, no, we can take care of them, Edward? Edward? Just stay there with Tanya, Edward? Hello? Hello? Shit." Jasper cursed.

"Wait, wait, wait, was that Edward? As in Edward Cullen? As in my teacher Mr. Cullen?" I asked starting to panic. Sure, I wanted to fuck my teacher. I didn't want him to see me like _this _though.

"Yeah, and he's coming here now, pissed off like hell. I suggest you start running," A smile traced at Jaspers lips.

"Oh shit, this cannot be fucking happening! How the hell do you guys know him?" I yelled running my fingers through my hair. "Fucking shit. By law he's suppose to call the cops. I'm going to be fucking sick"

"Oh hell no! Jasper, take her to the bathroom!" Muscle man yelled.

"No way man, you take her!" He yelled back.

"Oh, for the love of Jesus, will you both just shut up! I wasn't being serious!" I yelled.

"I am though," Alice said before she threw up in a pot of plants.

"Ew," we all cringe at the same time.

"Ugh, shit, I need a-a-" Alice tried to explain. Jasper, knowing that Alice was trying to ask for a toilet to throw up in, quickly towed her to the bathroom, Muscle man and I both scrunched up our nose in disgust while we heard her throw up her guys in the toilet bowl.

"He takes her to the bathroom," I grumble.

"So… You're Edward's student, eh?" Muscle Man asked.

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly. "Are you the same are as Mr. Cullen?" I wasn't asking because I cared, I was asking to know. I was attempting to sleep with my teacher and I had no clue how old he was!

"Yep, twenty-two and loving it"

"Jasper same age?" I questioned more for Alice.

"Yeah, he's a day older and won't let me forget it." I gave a chuckle.

"Life must be terrible for you then."

"Yes, yes it is." Mr. Muscle man grinned, and I grinned back. Everything was going fine until my grin was wiped away when I heard the screeching of tires then the loud banging of a car-door being slammed shut.

"Shit," I said under my breath, instantly jumping behind the couch bringing a finger to my lips telling Muscle Man to be quite. He rolled his eyes.

"Where is she?!" Mr. Cullen screamed stomping through the door.

"Well, hello to you to, Eddie," Muscle Man laughed, though I could tell there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Emmett, Jasper just called me. Don't act like you don't know where Bella is!" Mr. Cullen was furious. As many times as I've gotten him mad on purpose I'd never seen him this mad. I might have gotten away with it until that damn chubby white cat sat next to me.

_Fuck. Don__'__t sneeze. _It was too late. I could feel the tickle in my nose. I let out a loud sneeze, and then there was silence. I smashed my eyes shut hoping that if I closed them hard enough a hole would appear out of nowhere and I would jump in. My wrist was yanked pulling me to my feet by a large hand.

"Bella, how can you be so stupid?" Mr. Cullen yelled his fingers still tightly wrapped around my wrist.

"Mr.-"

"What do you think you were doing? In the middle of the fucking street? Do you have any idea what could have happened?" He yelled. He was in such close proximity I could feel his breathe on my face.

_Keep your hormones in check. _

"Mr. Cullen, you're hurting my wrist," I said making him release my wrist.

"I cannot believe you could do such a stupid, stupid, thing Bella. I cane speeding here straight from a restaurant I was suppose to be having dinner with Tanya, Emmett, and Jasper, then-"

"You didn't have to come here, Mr. Cullen," I cut through.

"What?" He sputtered out.

"Why are you here, Mr. Cullen?" I question raising my eyebrow leaning against the couch. He had no logical reason to be here.

"Because, you're here, because-"

"You could have stayed with Tanya, and you could have had an excellent steak, through you're not, because you came here instead, because I'm here, and Emmett and Jasper could have taken care of us perfectly fine without your help," I told him matter-of-factly. "I can bet a million dollars that there has been thousands of other students that have gotten drunk and pissed out of their brains, and have sung in the middle of the street, but you didn't come all the way from a really nice restaurant, especially with your girlfriend to go save them, or turn them in, or whatever. Now, did you?" He knew I was right.

"So now, I'm asking, why are you here, Mr. Cullen, when you could be there, with Tanya?" I knew he knew the meaning behind my words. For once Mr. Cullen was speechless. "Of course, there's the obvious, that Tanya is so damn boring that you would take any excuse to get out of her presence. I mean, right now when I just said her name and talking about her now, you were – are – staring at my boobs," I said smugly. His eyes shot up to my face and he looked slightly panicked.

"Was I?" He sounded even more panicked then he looked.

"You were, dude," Muscle Man said from behind us. "And that's sort of weird since she's your student and all, but I'll let you pass this time because I found myself staring too," Muscle man took a chug of his beer.

"I know," I said looking over Mr. Cullen's shoulder to glare at Emmett.

"Sorry Bella, just don't tell Rosalie," Muscle Man said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Mr. Cullen. He was looking me up and down.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you home," Mr. Cullen said quietly motioning for me to come along.

"I can't leave Alice like this, she's spewing her lunch out in Muscle Man's toilet." As much as I wanted to go with him, there was no way I was leaving Alice here.

"Muscle Man?"

"Aka your best friend Emmett over there," I pointed over at Emmett and he waved at us with a huge grin.

"You said my name!" He said happily.

"Yes I did, Mr. Muscle Man," I laughed and his eyebrows pulled together.

"Where's Jasper?" Mr. Cullen questioned suddenly looking around the room realizing his absence.

"In the bathroom, helping Alice." I answered shivering slightly. Edward chuckled and shook his head, running his fingers through his perfect bronze hair.

"You're so crazy sometimes, Bella," he told me.

"Yeah, it's called having fun, Mr. Cullen," his smile faded and his face fell when I said 'Mr. Cullen'. He sighed and closed his eyes licking his lips.

"You're right," Mr. Cullen said. "I shouldn't be here."

"No, no, no," I said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter anyway," he muttered. "I have to get back to, Tanya." I knew he wanted to stay here with me, because I mean, who want's to stay with Tanya for the night? Who the _hell _wants to stay with Tanya period?

"Right, you have to go home to T.B, that must be fun," I said sarcastically.

"You know how you're getting to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, either Muscle Man, or Jasper is going to drop us off at home tomorrow." He sort of barked a laugh, and rolled his eyes. Then his poker face came back on.

"See you in class tomorrow Miss Swan." He waved and walked to the door.

"Yep," I said back with a grin. "See you… _Edward,__"_He looked at me for a second longer then was out the door. I already knew that his undoing was going to come, fast, and soon. Very soon.

_I'm doing this new thing where, if you leave a review, I'll give you a sneak peak at my next chapter(: _

_Leave some reviews guys _


End file.
